


Double Swords

by Flowers_n_Dragons



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mutation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, Surprises, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_n_Dragons/pseuds/Flowers_n_Dragons
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier are an item yet they can't move on to the next step in their relationship because Geralt has a secret below waist that makes him ashamed.For no reason, really, because Jaskier finds his surprise absolutely delightful, of course.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 11
Kudos: 184
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to write this in one night. And I sorta did. :D They got to a blowjob at least!  
> The idea was talked about to some depth lol with some friends and I sorta promised I would make a fic for Double Sworded Geralt.... And Jaskier loving him even more for it of course :) it is silly and I hope hot at the same time.
> 
> Also let me express my amazement at how many hits and comments and kudos I got on Let Me Hear Your Desire! Thank you all who read and reacted! You are the best, you make me inspired to continue creating ;)
> 
> Also posted with little edit and no beta because it's just a quick something and it's late. I will come back to it later.

Jaskier had no reason to complain.

None whatsoever.

Ever since Geralt succumbed to his charms on a magical summer night (well, his gorgeous lover would insist that was not how it happened. Rather, it had started with Jaskier imbibing just a sip or two more wine than would have been reasonable. This had resulted in him being emboldened to not only shoot occasional longing glances at the witcher from the other side of their campfire, as he was wont to do, but to actually put down his lute, crawl straight into Geralt's shocked face and before the man could utter a single word in protest, kiss his breath away.)... So, ever since that first night of fervent kisses and whispered confessions of suppressed/well-masked yearning peppered in between, his life had been significantly improving. The broodiness and the bad temper of the witcher had been tamed if not completely gone; instead of hurtful and disgruntled remarks, there was banter and even smiles,even friendly conversation, and Jaskier felt honored to be the one the reclusive man had decided to share his thoughts with, to open himself to, however slowly and cautiously.

Last but not least, instead of miserable yearning, there were tender, langorous kisses and other delightful activities involving hands, mouth and certain sensitive body parts of the bard. The White Wolf was nothing short of magnificent as a lover. He was eager and attentive, gentle most of the time, kissing and caressing every sensitive spot on the body of his bard, or as he called him lately, his songbird, making him tremble with desire even before he laid a finger on or gave a tiny lick to his cock. Oh but when he did, that was something else. He was creative and a very quick study to boot, learning diligently and remembering well what made Jaskier see stars and reach his peak howling (and once, even crying) while his yellow cat-eyes bore into his soul. His gorgeous witcher insisted on keeping their gazes locked; he shyly admitted to having an unhealthy fascination with his cornflower blue eyes. Well, that was a kink the bard was more than happy and willing to submit to, although it was at times difficult to keep his eyelids open, for obvious reasons. 

On occasion, as opposed to his usual gentleness, Geralt went absolutely wild, pouncing on Jaskier in back alleys or the side of the road, yanking his trousers off then blowing him so hard and fast that he went cross-eyed. All he could do was hold on to a filthy wall or a treetrunk as the witcher sucked him dry, his yellow eyes twinkling with hunger and mischief, then swallowing everything he was given. Then he would lick his lips then make Jaskier taste himself as he kissed him, open-mouthed and filthy, right after. Jaskier loved every debauched moment of those trysts, too. 

So no, he really should not complain.

He was sated in every sense, body, mind and soul. They were yet to say those three little words to each other, nevertheless, he felt certain they were indeed falling more and more in love with each passing day. It was beautiful, their unfolding romance, everything he had hoped it would be, even more. 

Except for one thing.

He was not allowed to see or touch Geralt below the waist. 

And it was slowly but surely chipping away his sanity.

His Wolf was extremely bashful about it. He did not have the faintest clue why and Geralt, of course, did not supply any. It surely was not impotence or a matter of size; he did happen to see the prominent bulge at his loins, especially when restricted by those leather pants, the sight of it making his fingertips buzz with the need to run up and down its length. He did ask for it, for the ability to just touch, over clothes, in the beginning, but having been denied very firmly every time, he decided to abandon the issue. Moreover, his dearest Wolf did take care of himself, while or after sating his lover, all discrete and secretive; he must have had considerable practice in that area since no matter how sneakily Jaskier tried to take a peek, just a glance of his lover's most private parts, to no avail - he could not even catch a glimpse. 

Fuck. 

He wanted.... He wanted two things. Reciprocate, first and foremost; have the witcher spiral to ecstasy from his ministrations. Secondly, to just get thoroughly and properly laid, either sink his cock into that delightful bottom of his Wolf or receive the same treatment from his lover, whichever he preferred. Yet seemingly, he preferred neither. 

Every two weeks or so, so as not to annoy him with it too much, he would bring the matter up very cautiously. No matter how he worded his plea, how he argued for his case, he was denied every time, with no concrete explanation other than him being uncomfortable with him seeing and touching him there. He would offer his hugs, kisses or whatever else Jaskier would require of him at the moment in compensation, as eager to please his songbird as ever. Naturally, he would accept the offer without further complaints. 

Yet slowly and surely, no matter how he tried to deny it to himself, it began to affect the way he thought about the two of them. He was only human, one nearing his thirties, too. It broke his heart to even think about it, but the ugly notion of breaking up with his lover to pursue someone who would allow to be fully loved by him emerged from time to time. He always dismissed it quickly. Love was not just about sex, after all. Still, these thoughts continued to emerge. 

Then one day, a contract went horribly askew. 

Jaskier was pacing up and down in the empty tavern, his performance having been finished, the patrons long gone home or back to the only inn of the nondescript, middle of nowhere town they wounded up staying at. The contract was for a monster of an unidentified sort. Low on money and certain in his abilities, the witcher took it. All the information pointed to a werewolf.

Instead, there were three. 

Geralt, injured and exhausted, having barely escaped death, burst into the tavern just when the barkeep was about to kick Jaskier out for the night. The bard flew to him, not minding the amount of dirt, blood and dry leaves stuck to his torn, tattered armour and disheveled hair, hugging him close, whispering and fighting his tears "You're alive.... You came back to me.... So worried...." while his lover held unto him, never wanting to let go. 

"Jaskier....sweet songbird...My love... " 

That was all he could rasp weakly before collapsing on him.

Needless to say he healed relatively quickly, but he was definitely changed, Jaskier could tell. The last night they spent at the inn, his body now healed, he had Jaskier sit on the edge of his bed (they had two, fortunate enough for the situation) and kneeled in front of him, embarrassment, determination and adoration reflecting in his features, an ever-changing tableau of emotions. 

"Jaskier.... My love.... I don't want to hide from you anymore." He spoke up after a couple calming breaths and Jaskier's heart began to palpitate faster than ever; his witcher just declared his love, and he might just be gifted with the opportunity to see him in all his glory at last. Nevertheless, he had to make sure that he did not act under duress. 

"Love, you are free to hide and not do whatever you are not comfortable doing. But if you would entrust me..." 

"Yes. I would. I am. Trusting you. I was foolish to forget about how fleeting life is. Even mine. Especially mine. My line of work is dangerous ; fearing for your safety, I have forgotten about how easily I can be gone from this mortal coil. This last incident made me realize I was foolish to not take fully what I was given ; your love. Your trust. So here it is. I hope you won't.... Be abhorred by me so much that you would cast me aside but if so, you are free to leave your monster of a lover to.. ."

"Never would I ever be abhorred by any part of you, love. You should know that by now. " He caressed his face softly, while smiling encouragingly. 

"I sincerely hope so, but wait until I show myself to you.... Well here it is. The reason I did not let you.... Let us go further. It's the mutations. They have affected my reproductive organs. I... Well you know I wield two swords for fighting. I.... Have two swords below the waist as well." He stood up. The light from the oil lamp allowed Jaskier to see clearly as he took off his black shirt then his night pants as well, hands shaking from nervousness. The linen pooled around his ankles and his groin was now revealed ; Jaskier gulped and licked his lips at the sight inadvertently. 

There were two penises nested on a pillow of thick, coarse, silver pubic hair. They were quite long, as Jaskier had expected, their girth not lacking either, but individually they were rather slender. Put together, however, they would pose, well, just a little challenge for the adventurous bard ; a challenge he would be glad to take any day. Moreover, there was about four or five centimeters vertically between the two shafts, which was just enough to make him think of all the possibilities ... 

Above all, Jaskier wanted to whack his silly witcher on the head. How on earth could he think he would find this gift from the universe abhorrent? However, he noticed his fidgeting hands and nervous glancing in every direction but Jaskier's, so all he said was, 

"Love... They are beautiful. May I touch? Please?" 

"All right." 

Jaskier kneeled in front of him. He ran his right along the upper shaft. It began to swell with blood the very moment it came to contact with his skin. 

"So sensitive..." he mused quietly and took the organ in his left, lifted it up and caressed the lower one. Geralt whimpered. 

"Does it feel good, love?" 

"Yes...." 

"Oh love, why have you denied yourself this pleasure for so long? I shall take you to heaven post-haste...." he whispered while gently pumping the two members with his fists, making them rock hard. When he deemed them sufficiently mouthwatering, he let go, got up, stripped off his shirt and smallclothes and sat down on the bed again to feast his eyes upon his gorgeous double-sworded lover, his gaze 'nigh devouring him. Geralt, however, still averted his eyes. 

"Look at me, love. You are gorgeous, every part of you. I desire every part of you." 

"I was told.... Many things before, none of them being" gorgeous". Abomination, monster, freak, yes...."The witcher uttered, tight-lipped and bitter.

"No. They were wrong. You are beautiful and precious and unique and now, I want to make love to you and by the time we are through, I want you to forget all those things others may wrongfully called you. Now come here, love." 

Geralt sat down next to him, still unsure. 

" Lie down. Let me worship you with my mouth."

Geralt obliged, and his songbird kissed him on the lips, to start with something familiar. They were tangling their tongues langorously, tasting each other with renewed interest now that there was nothing to hide or be curious about. Then slowly, Jaskier's lips began their journey, revering each and every scar that decorated him, every spot that he already knew made his lover inhale just a bit sharper, now finally seeing that it also made his cocks twitch slightly as well. By the time he nipped his way from his navel, down his pleasure trail, moving off course to bite lightly on the right inner thigh, his Wolf was gripping the sheets whining, his cocks leaking pearly drops onto his skin as they curved against his abdomen. Jaskier took his time enjoying the musky, sharp aromas of the long-forbidden part of his lover as he played with the sack (which was anatomically normal, if a bit larger than the average human's). Then he took mercy and licked the bottom shaft from the root to the top, then quickly did the same to the top one. 

"Aaaaaaaghhhhnnn.... " Geralt keened. Jaskier grinned. "Oh love, you are not going to last long at this rate, are you? I would very much like to have you inside me, however... Can you....? 

" Yes, I can go again usually within minutes. Please... Take me in your mouth... Oh love, I want to.... Please... "He began to lose coherence as Jaskier did not stop touching him, now his fist encircling both members. 

"With pleasure. I.... think I can take both of them. Would you like that?"

"YESSSS.... PLEASE! He begged, his fingers entwined into the soft locks of Jaskier. He did not tug, just played with his tresses. 

" Since you asked so nicely... " He smiled then closed his eyes and swallowed both of the witcher's cocks, lips stretching taut, but he persevered. 

"Oh fuck... So good... No one has ever...." 

"Mmmh I can see why. But they weren't me." Jaskier said as he popped off after a little while, rubbed his lips then winked at him. He decided to change position; he kneeled perpendicular to his lover so he could fit the shafts horizontally within his mouth. He opened wide and took in as much as he could of the cocks, taking the rest of the lengths in hand. 

Geralt groaned.

Then he started playing with his tongue.

He moaned and bucked up his hips.

Jaskier managed not to choke. Then he finished by adding suction.

Geralt shouted "I'm gonna...." in warning, then tensed up, fingers pulling on brown hair, and he shot his seed down his lover's throat in a double stream, who gulped it all down, working his lover through his orgasm with talented mouth and deft fingers,delighting in the act and the previously-unheard moans and keens of his Wolf. 

He only slid off him when he started to go limp, then curled up at his side, to which Geralt reacted with a searing kiss. 

"That.... No, you were amazing, songbird..." 

"Mmmh, wait with your praises, love, until we are through." 

"No. You deserve all the praises, my beautiful." 

"Very well. Can you do the praising by hand, too?" He said with a meaningful lilt. 

"Gladly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find another surprise and lots of smut. With a fluffy ending.

Geralt's world had shrunk down to the dingy, narrow inn room, and if he had been pushed, he would have said this place was the closest to heaven he had ever been. He was alive and whole, in bed with his stunning, wicked, incredibly kind and immeasurably sensual lover, who was gasping and arching into his every touch, right after the witcher experienced the best orgasm of his life as a result of his songbird's showcase of oral talents on his mutated double penis, the cause of his life-long shame . He could not stop meeting his lips with his own, delving into him with gusto, tasting himself on that mischievous tongue, while worshipping him with reverent hands, especially his shapely, thick, straining member that was leaking copiously. 

"Mmmmh, Geralt....." Jaskier abruptly grabbed at his hand, forcing him to stop. 

"Close?" 

"I know you can tell I am." He calmed himself with loud, long breaths after avoiding reaching his peak. "As much as I regularly and thoroughly enjoy what your deft fingers can do to me, I'd rather you get them slick and smooth, then inside me so I can have those swords in their only rightful sheath as soon as possible." 

"Hmm. I must be doing something wrong if you are still spewing poetry, songbird." He kissed him deeply one last time before leaving Jaskier alone for a couple seconds, to grab a little flask of chamomile oil. "Is this what you had in mind?" he held it up so his bard could see the green-tinted liquid. 

"Yes. That's perfect. If the smell doesn't bother you, that is." 

"No, it's fine. Quite lightly scented, this one. Reminds me of your fantastic massages, actually." He sauntered back to his lover's side, standing right above him, contemplating his next action. 

"Good. Come up here gorgeous, let me have another look at you." He urged Geralt to kneel right by his face. The witcher tensed up again. It was still embarrassing, having his mutated, freakish shafts examined by his beautiful, perfect lover, no matter how ravenous his gaze was or how reverently he laid his fingers on their velvet skin. 

"Quit it, love. They are magnificent. Just like you are, each and every part, body and soul. Why is it so hard for you to believe I like them? Talk to me!" He patted the sheet next to him in invitation. Geralt gladly obliged, sitting down. He was still fidgeting, however. Jaskier tried calming him by holding his palm in his own. His White Wolf was indeed glad for it, lacing their fingers together and holding them tight. 

"I...My whole life, I was treated as a monster." He began, eyes cast downward." Especially when I had the opportunity to bed someone, I was at least refused very quickly, and that was the nicest reaction to my mutated organ. If I had enough coin, I could convince a whore to pleasure me with their hands. That was all they would ever do. On the extremely rare occasion I was lucky to take a lover, I learned to do as I did with you; hide my shame. They never stayed long enough to figure out my secret anyway. Well, until you, songbird. " He looked straight into the blue eyes he adored so, only to see the pupils widen immensely; only the faintest rims of azure remained around them.

"Geralt, my Wolf, my love. Correct me if I get this wrong, but you are saying that you are, in fact... A virgin?" 

"Technically, yes. I have never had penetrative sex with anyone. Is... Is that a problem?" 

Jaskier chuckled lightly in amusement, shaking his head lightly, running his right hand down the side of Geralt's head, caressing his silver mane reassuringly. "Problem? Oh no no no. It is an honour, if anything. I shall take utmost care while introducing you to this realm of earthly pleasures, my love. Let me be your guide." With that, he kissed him softly, taking charge of the proceedings, gradually increasing the heat and depth, his hands pulling on the other man's hair just so, earning him delightful gasps in response. He lay down, pulling the witcher half on top of himself, the fighter supporting his weight on elbows and legs so as not to crush him. 

"First of all, I want you to not hold back, to not worry about my pleasure. If it all becomes too much, just come. Do not fret about anything in the world while we are making love, just let go and enjoy. Understood? "

"Hmmm." 

"Use your words, please. That would be the second thing. Consent, what you like, what you don't like, we should use language for that. Do you understand? 

" Yes. Yes, I do." 

"Good. Then let's get to business." He gave a little peck on his cheek then his hands began to roam over his lover's body. Geralt buried his face where his neck met his shoulder, caressing that delicate spot with lips and tongue. Jaskier continued his oration, the steadiness of his voice gradually crumbling. "Preparation is necessary, along with lots of lubrication for this kind of sex. It won't hurt much though, if done rihhhhhhhiiiite yes do that again, please. Mmmmnh so good to me..." 

"Does that mean I will hurt you, Jaskier? Then I'd rather not..." He lifted his head up to look him on the eye sternly. 

"We'll make sure you won't. However, I will most likely be a bit sore afterwards, but that's fine with me." He reassured his lover and pulled him back onto him, right to his clavicle. 

"A reminder of a pleasurable night?" Geralt asked, grinning, while kissing along the fine protrusion. 

"Mmmh, indeed that is the idea. You are no blushing maiden for sure, darling. I almost forgot. Now get the oil. I ache to feel you in me already, love." 

Geralt was quick to do as told. He was mesmerized by Jaskier, even more so than usual, as he gently guided him throughout the entire course of preparation, both by speech and by literally taking his hand. He was a great teacher and the witcher was relieved to find that he indeed did not cause any discomfort. He was able to finally relax and enjoy the reactions of his sensual lover to his ministrations, which became increasingly wanton.

Soon enough, he was fucking him with three fingers, thrusting upwards, hard, in a slight curve to hit that secret spot of pleasure, then sliding out, slow and gentle, to the nails, only to ram back in again, meanwhile lightly sucking on the glans of his rock hard penis. Jaskier was taking it so beautifully too, lashes fluttering while moaning, writhing and arching into his thrusts, trying to reach deeper into his mouth with his cock by canting his hips. He would have been content doing just this until his bard had come apart. However, Jaskier, with the remaining one hair-breadth of his cognition, made him stop. 

"Ohhhh ohkay, let's stop this here. Fuck.... Geralt, that was amazing. One day, I will have you work me like this, see how long we can stave off my orgasm, then when you finally let me, I'll shoot my load down your throat, making you choke with it before you have your way with me, doing whatever the fuck you want to get off, drenching me with your cum in the end. Would you like that, Wolf? 

"Fuck yessss..." He ran a wet tongue-tip along his kiss-bruised lips as he imagined the invoked scene.

"Now, come here" he beckoned, slithering sweat-soaked, fuzzy arms around him,climbing onto his lap, before kissing him anew, wild and dirty. "You have no right to remain a virgin, love, for one second longer. How would you have me?" 

"I want to look you in the eye while I claim you. Other than that, I have no requests. Whatever you are most comfortable with." 

"Me on my back, you on top?" 

"Sure, just.... Guide me through it, Jaskier. Make me be good to you, please." 

"Very well. Slick yourself up and claim me" without further ado, he lay down, opening his legs. He started to play with his own nipples and stroke his erection idly while waiting for his lover. He was a vision to behold, and Geralt had no idea what he had done to deserve him. He clambered up to his loins on his knees and lined up his lower penis to the loosened little hole. 

"Look at me, my love. Talk to me." Geralt pleaded softly. 

"I... Sorry, it's just... you took my breath away, my gorgeous Wolf. I'm so lucky to have you." His voice hitched a little, his cheeks bloomed a most comely red. He shook his head to chase his sentimental thoughts away. "Just go slow. Oh and only give me one of them, please, at first. Once you are bottomed out, just let me adjust for a while. I'll tell you when I'm ready for more."

"Want me to lean over you?" 

"Please. After you put the tip in, because that would be easier to do as you are now. But I would love to have you as close as possible, yes. Now, let me be your first, Geralt," he smiled radiantly. His lover responded in kind, then cautiously inserted the head of his bottom penis into the awaiting opening, watching the place of their joining in awe. He arranged the top one to slide right next to his lover's from the right (the bard's left) while willing himself to not sink into the wonderful heat of his lover just yet. 

Jaskier gave out a little whimper. The White Wolf looked up again, straight into his face. All he saw was love and desire, so he leaned over him, never looking away from the azure orbs. Wordlessly, he sank into his tightness, centimeter by centimeter, checking for any sign of discomfort. There were none. Finally, he arrived. They were joined as deeply as possible. Incredulous and overwhelmed, they kept their gazes locked, seeing their own reflection in the other's orbs. 

"So good to me, songbird. .." Geralt breathed against his lips as he could not bear the intensity of the moment any longer before bestowing another kiss to them, one that was gentle and full of love, joy and promises. 

"Move. Please. Make love to me, Geralt." Jaskier pleaded after what seemed like an eternity of a kiss.

So he did. Having built up to a comfortable and pleasant pace, Geralt took his upper penis and Jaskier's in his still oily right palm. Both of them groaned at the sight as they looked down. 

" Fuck that's hot. That's it ooooooh mmmmh yes... Match the tempo to your thrusts.. Oh so gooooood..." Jaskier instructed his "virginal" partner while unraveling under and around him. 

Geralt smirked." Hmm I remember you saying something about me possibly not being able to hold back.... Have you maybe underestimated me?" His voice was wicked, his thrusts hard and deep on every stressed syllable.

"I... Sincerely... Apologize... Ohhh fuck, right there...More, please...." 

"No." Geralt stilled. He was drunk on his newfound power over his lover's pleasure. The time of gentle lovemaking was over. 

Jaskier gave out a whimper that was just the other side of pathetic. 

It was the best song that had left his lips in Geralt's opinion. 

"Ride me, lover. Ride both my cocks." Jaskier was very close to coming just from those two short sentences alone. He knew he was in for something spectacular and possibly damaging to his sitting abilities come the morning. Nevertheless, he was glad that the shame in his lover's voice was gone for good. 

On the contrary, he was getting bolder and bolder. He had them switch positions then sank his fingers into the bard's hips, producing lovely dents on them, so as to clearly indicate who was in charge now. 

"Oh you naughty witcher.... Gladly."

The bard supported himself on his partner's chest as he lifted his bottom, then put both heads against his anus, teasing himself with them. He found them a little dry for his taste. 

"Slick them up a little more, please." 

Geralt quickly found the flask and doused his cocks with the fragrant oil,while Jaskier undulated on top of him, playing with his own shaft, mostly for show. 

"Stop that. Let me." His hand was batted away., only to be replaced by the sword-calloused, slick fingers of his lover. 

"Allright." He chuckled lightly. "But let me take you first at my own pace. It is gonna be quite a stretch. I promise you can get as mischievous and dominant as you wish after I'd adjusted." 

"Go ahead, then. Sorry I got carried away...." 

"Apology accepted, although it isn't necessary. I quite like it when you get like that." 

"Is that so?" his voice, if possible, darkened even further. "Then get on with it." With that, he squeezed his globes. 

Without further ado, the bard impaled himself on the double swords of the witcher.

The pace of his slide down was more on the reckless side, but he trusted his body. He wanted to take his cheeky lover's breath away. Looking at his face, pupils wild, mouth forming a slack O, he deemed himself successful in that endeavor. He just had to wait until the burn faded. He needed some distraction so he grabbed Geralt's hand and put it on his furry chest. "Touch me everywhere...." 

The man needed no further instruction ;.he started pinching the little nubs, then flicking and drawing circles on and around, then pinching and pulling and twisting. First, he used both his hands then he let his right travel down to the twitching, leaking hardness of his lover, gently caressing it, spreading the pearly liquid and the oil on them. When he deemed it slick enough, he started pumping, paying attention to all the areas that made Jaskier lose it. 

"Fuck, Geralt, you wicked wicked man.... I shall take my revenge for this teasing. I 'll have you come apart in minutes just..." his face contorted. 

"Are you in pain, songbird? Should we stop?" Geralt froze immediately as he saw his discomfort. 

"No no.... Just the opposite. I'm so full with you, I have never felt anything even remotely close... And they are pushing against all the right places... So fucking good.... But it does burn a bit so be very cautious love..."

"You know I will." His hands' movements went from teasing to soothing, flowing down the front, across thighs and buttocks, then back up on the back of Jaskier, then down his arms like warm waves of a river in summer. 

"I think I am ready." Jaskier leaned slightly forward, his palms set firmly on the solid, hairy pecs of Geralt, then impossibly slowly, he tilted his hips forwards and backwards a couple times. That earned him rolling eyes and a hiss. 

"Words, love. Use them. How do you feel?" Jaskier urged him as he was riding him, now with more surety and creativity, making circles and figure-8s with his hips. 

"Tight and hot and fucking... Aaaaahhh... Jaskier, they are grinding against you and each other and it's...I.... 

"Wanna go faster?" 

"No it's fine... Want it to last...." 

"I shall see about that.... Would you touch me again, love? 

" Gladly. " He started to pump him again, matching the rhythm of Jaskier, who shifted position, leaning backwards, his hands finding purchase on solid thighs. 

" Fuck you are so beautiful like this... Bouncing on my..... Ahhh yess, faster is good.... Fuck.... Jaskier..... I can't.... 

"Let go, love. Fill me up with your... Aaaargh" Geralt thrust up suddenly in his fervor, which made the pressure on the bundle of nerves inside his partner even greater, earning the salacious moan that made the Wolf absolutely mad with desire. 

"Come with me, songbird. You are close too." It wasn't even a question. 

"Yessss...." 

That was all Geralt needed as affirmation. He dug his left hand's fingers into his lover's thigh to guide him up and down his swords, setting a quite vigorous pace and amplitude, yet still leaving enough freedom for him to work his magic with undulations of hips. His right resumed its stroking, pointing his cock at his own chest. 

Jaskier arched even further back, lashes fluttering closed in his extasy, lips slack as all he could concentrate on was working his "virgin" lover with his ass, and not coming before him, because truly that would have been just bad form on his part. On a whim, he clenched his muscles around the double shafts. 

That did it for Geralt ; he lost all control, thrusting erratically into his lover's tight channel then with a guttural groan, shot his hot load deep into him. Jaskier followed him to rapture a moment later, painting his torso with white streaks of his seed as a resounding aaaaaahn left his throat. He collapsed on his lover, kissing him open-mouthed, breathy and weak, not caring about the mess sticking to his upper body. Gingerly, he lifted himself off the now softening penises, then cuddled up to Geralt's right side, not able to utter a single word.

"Jaskier...." 

"Hmmm?" he answered, already half asleep. 

"Thank you for taking my virginity. I'm glad you were my first." 

"Mmmh you are welcome. So am I. I just... hope you will be my last..." he muttered, so softly that a human ear would have not been able to catch what he said. Geralt's did, however. 

He smiled and thought to himself as warmth flooded his ribcage again, "Me, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they are sooo sappy :D  
> It's love... *sigh*
> 
> Also I didn't know Geralt was a virgin in this AU but well he surprised me too.
> 
> Plus managed to sneak in one TAD reference into this chapter! And I thought I would have one fic without lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
